Dealing with it All
by Alex-Fang-Ride
Summary: Basically a story about Max and Fang dealing with long distance and university. Fax


Hey Guys! New Story, I know I should updte the others but Oh well. I want to but Im really busy. And its my last year of highschool. :)

"You've reached Fang. Leave a message after the beep."

His automatic voicemail greeting ran through my ear as I took in the gorgeous view around me.

"I'm standing here, on the beach, watching the sunset. Fang, it's so beautiful. You can see the sun shimmering off of the ocean and it looks like the sun is trying to set the world on fire. I wish you were here to see it with me." I end the call and look out across the ocean, taking in the sunset one last time before I have to leave.

I had thought that managing school along with family and a boyfriend would be easy but now, I realized, that things were easier said than done. Fang and I had been together for almost 7 months now. We had gotten together in May of Grade 12. Months before we thought our decisions for the future would impact our relationship. But, I had chosen the dreamy west coast while he had parted for the bustling streets of New York. It was almost winter break and soon, I would be boarding the plane to take me home to Toronto. I would be in Toronto two days before Fang's flight would depart. And then, when Fang's flight would land, is when I would truly be home.

"Your total is $31.40. How would you like to pay?" I had a deal with Walmart, that whenever I was in town, I would be able to work to make some extra money. My parents had already covered my tuition and I would use this money mainly for new clothes and some potential necessities for school. I cashed out the old lady and bagged her groceries for her. I was still tired from the long flight and on top of that I had already worked two shifts, besides the fact that I landed two days ago. I began to scan the next persons groceries and smiled when I scanned the pack of Oreos. Fang loved Oreos. I began to laugh and continued to scan groceries. "Your total is $21.90. How would you like to pay?"

"By giving you a ride home?"

I raised my eyebrow and turned from the computer to see Fang standing there with a ridiculous smirk splashed across his graceful face. "Fang!" I squealed and leaned over the scanner to hug him, which, to be honest, was extremely difficult. Luckily, there was no one behind him in line so I walked around the island and pressed myself into him.

"When did you get in?" I asked, my voice muffled from my mouth being pressed into his chest.

He laughed and asked "What?". I pulled away and asked him again.

"I came straight from the airport." He came straight from the airport to me. He had been waiting outside, hoping a taxi would roll by so he could grab it and come straight to me. I smiled at him. He was dressed in his usual black attire which made him even more attractive. He brought my chin up so he could kiss me.

His lips were still cold from the weather outside. His breath even colder. The first kiss after months of separation. The kiss was sweet, with hints of snowflakes and peppermint, which I knew he had been drinking the tea on the airplane. It was the one thing that he found soothing besides my voice. Or so he says.

"When is your break?" He asked, wrapping his arm around me.

"I'll take it now. Wait here for me." I turned and ran to the breakroom. I went to round the corner and turned to glance at him. To make sure he was real. He was staring back. He always had his eyes on me. I smiled at him and ran to punch out.

"And so, because Iggy is in San Francisco, he's still about 8 hours away from me. So, we decided to make plans for all of us to hang out like next thursday, an actual get-together. Obviously we're all going to be at my house for the most part of the break but these guys wanna hit up downtown. It'll be fun, eh?" Every time I was around Fang, I would ramble on and on. I think it was because of the way he looked at me when I talked, like he actually he cared about what I had to say.

"Very fun." He nodded, and smiled at me, grabbing hold of my hand and running his fingers across my palm. I was nursing a coffee while Fang ate his chips.

"What's wrong? You seem down and you're not talking at all." I pouted at him and turned away, pulling my hand back.

I heard him sigh and turned to see him tugging his hair. "I'm just really exhausted. I haven't slept for the last 24 hours and I'm running off of coffee. I just wanted to come see you."

"Oh, baby, why do you do that to yourself? You never sleep right. Go home right now and take an advil and go to bed, I'll come by tomorrow, okay?" I kissed his forehead and rest my palm on his cheek.

"No, I'll stay with you." He retorted.

"Babe, you're so tired. I'm going to call Iggy and he'll give you a ride home, okay? Let me call him." I pulled away from him to call Iggy to get my tired boy in a bed. After much struggling, I got Fang into bed and went to complete my shift before heading home. I started my car and turned my phone back on to see a text from Fang, which he had sent before he left New York. But I had only gotten it now.

"I'm standing here, watching the snowflakes settle onto the ground and observing everyone rushing about, not realizing the beauty surrounding them. It's like feathers from a pillow drifting to the ground. I wish you were here to see it with me."


End file.
